1. Field of the Invention
The present invention appertains to automobiles and specifically, to a driver""s door containing a recorder. This computerized video recorder is thus perpendicular on position beneath a transparent shield. Since this shield is installed in the vehicle""s door handle, a user will press the shield so that the recorder is actuated while a fingerprint of the user is transformed from optical information to computer data. As the data is transmitted and compared with preset stored data, so that when this preset data stored in a memory matches with transformed data or a signal, coils via actuators for freeing the vehicle""s door-locks and a motor of a starter for causing an engine starter to be driven each of which is actuated. As this is completed only when an activating signal is outputted from a control system, the control system defines the memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices and methods exist to attempt to prevent the use of a mechanical key. As these devices are worthwhile, they will not start an automobile""s engine having fingerprints inputted in an optical system by which an engine starter is driven, and legal entry is provided.
Fingerprint entry, and fingerprint engine starting, thus, is a revolutionary 21st Century reality for which a key is not needed to unlock a vehicle, or start its engine before entering through a fingerprint operated driver""s door, seeing GOD created unmatchable sets of fingerprints for all hands.
Accordantly, it is a principle object of the modern invention to produce a fingerprint entry, and engine starting system whereby a fingerprint door shield is provided, this is for gaining legal entry, and for starting a vehicle""s engine.
On the other hand, to accomplish the foregoing, and other objects, a fingerprint entry and engine starting system about a vehicle according to the present invention comprises: a first input system for inputting legal fingerprints through an optical system to become computer data, or a signal, and a way for an image sensor to output a fingerprint signal and/or fingerprint data, a LED, and a way for illuminating the input system, control system having a fingerprint memory, such that the control system outputs one commandment signal, only, when the fingerprint signal matches by a preset fingerprint signal stored in the memory, a fingerprint door lock system, thereby including actuators actuating in a vehicle as the fingerprint signal matches with the preset fingerprint signal, comparison ways having the fingerprint memory, such that the fingerprint signal is to match with the preset fingerprint signal stored, therein the memory, a motor is to be actuated by reason of an ignition switch and a way for driving an engine starter. The input system defines a transmitter mounted in a driver""s door via the vehicle near a first video recorder. The recorder is fixed erectly, below a first input shield, the shield is in a door handle of the vehicle. The recorder has the sensor, and a way to thereby, detect, the input system is to transmit the signal to the memory.
According to another merit regarding the invention, a fingerprint operated ignition switch system in a dashboard, and a door handle defining an input shield comprises: a first recorder, and a transmitter set in a door, a receiving system for receiving a fingerprint signal, or, fingerprint data from the transmitter, one comparison system for comparing a preset fingerprint signal with the fingerprint signal, and a way for outputting a commandment signal, when each fingerprint signal mates with one another for actuating this system, one control system defining a fingerprint memory, so when the fingerprint signal matches about the preset fingerprint signal stored via the memory, an engine starter comprises a system to start its engine, a first unit switch joined via the control system, as the control system outputs a unit signal via the transmitter, a halve regarding a first input shield uses a system to start the engine via the commandment signal, the transmitter having a way for transmitting the fingerprint signal in reply to the unit signal, a second unit switch joining the control system, so that the control system output a unit signal by way of the transmitter, a righthand halve of the input shield includes a way for providing legal entry, a second input system defining a dashboard to input legal fingerprints including a system to start the engine defines a third input switch. The receiving system comprises three antennas, and a system to transmit and receive signals about the transmitter. The receiving system, thereby includes a controller having a CPU, the CPU is to out put the commandment signal. The first input shield can be in a door handle, and a second input shield is included in a mid door structure. The first shield, and the second shield have two parts in the handle, and in the door, but appear, as one shield. The recorder is beneath the parts, such, as to cause the engine to start, an ignition key is excluded. The engine includes a way to start via fingerprint input before entry is thereby defined, the parts are upon an outer door. The first reorder having a system to, thereby, copy the input, a second recorder in a dashboard includes a system to copy, also. The second input shield includes the unit switch and a system for thereby driving the starter, the key is omitted. The door is to join four input switches, and a system, such as to power a hood, trunk, heater, and a window upon the outer door.
According to further merit via the new invention, a fingerprint controlled ignition switch input shield cast on a driver""s door in a vehicle comprises: a video image converter system for converting a signal from a first video recorder, a third input system having a fourth switch in a vehicle on its door, and a way for inputting a fingerprint image through one optical system, so as to become computer information, a video negative viewer circuit for generating a negative image via a fingerprint signal from the first recorder, a pattern circuit and generator for addressing a memory through a preprogrammed memory for generating a wave-form via the fingerprint signal, and by basis of the negative viewer, a comparator system for, so comparing the fingerprint signal with a preset fingerprint signal, and a way for outputting a commandment signal solely, when such fingerprint signals are to mate with one another, a control system defining the preprogrammed memory, whereby the fingerprint signal is to match thereby the preset fingerprint signal stored in the memory, a motor is to be actuated by way of an ignition switch, thereby, for driving an engine starter thus, by basis of a coil according to the commandment signal. The fourth switch has a way to, thereby turn off the vehicle, the vehicle must have its gear indicator designated via PARK. The memory has a system to store data thereby a transit user, a delete switch, and set time are to delete the data.